<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[狼队]果然还是没办法放心呢 by KUREKOTO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681828">[狼队]果然还是没办法放心呢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO'>KUREKOTO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Scott, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUREKOTO/pseuds/KUREKOTO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>自从Jean离开后，Logan几乎没有看过那混蛋童子军的笑容。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[狼队]果然还是没办法放心呢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>卡很久的虐恋30天挑战<br/>还没交往的EC是串场<br/>我爱狼队</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自从Jean离开后，Logan几乎没有看过那混蛋童子军的笑容。</p><p>不管是Logan专属的嘲笑，客套用的假笑，面对孩子们的温柔微笑，晚餐有喜欢的食物时露出的最单纯原始而可爱的笑容.......或者从前为Jean专用，而Logan为此忍耐以久的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Charles给了Scott一个长假，为了让他调适心情。<br/>
Scott起初不同意这项计划，他认为自己不需要那么久的时间调适心理。Scott并不想因为一个人而拖累学校其他所有的人们。但在教授 ( 半强迫的 ) 说服之下，X战警的小队长终于屈服了。</p><p> </p><p>Charles另外还给他加了个监护人，Scott为此感到极度的不满。</p><p> </p><p>监护人的作用基本上是为了确保Scott不要自己一个人外出，不要在没有允许的状况进入模拟器，在休养期间禁止任何教学活动。</p><p>当然也防止、制止他在这期间发起冲突。<br/>
让Scott最不满的地方不是监护人 ( 那是第二不满的点 )......是人选。</p><p>Scott无法置信Charles任职Scott「监护人」的居然是最常和他起冲突的金钢狼。<br/>
在Scott追问时Charles只笑着说了“ 我认为他非常合适。 ”</p><p> </p><p>这样要我怎么不起冲突，Scott在默默在心里翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>总之Logan有了个新的任务：看好童子军。</p><p>说真的，其实Logan挺享受这项任务。<br/>
具体内容对他来说颇轻松愉快的。<br/>
只要在课程间隔去房间确认Scott是不是待在里头 ( 顺便嘲笑一番他颓废在房间时穿的家居服 )，没有的话看看他是不是在图书馆窝进书本推、在厨房搞破坏 ( Logan说的，Scott说事实上不会 ) 或者有没有在花园看着天空草地孩子们发呆。</p><p> </p><p>另外Scott想出门的话必须带上Logan，毕竟是监护人，在允许的情况下必须跟着需要监护......或者用Scott的话来说是「狱警」。<br/>
但这同时代表着Logan基本上不会有閒暇时间。<br/>
起初Logan以为自己会不断向该死的童子军抱怨、甚至会笑Scott的软弱 ( 当然前提是Scott精神状况能承担的范围，Logan还没有残酷到会开Jean的笑话)。</p><p>但出乎意料之外地，Logan并不在意。<br/>
相较而言Scott是因为这项活动感到烦躁的一方。</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“ 所以你真的每堂下课都要按门铃确定我在房间里是吗？ ”<br/>
Scott揉着睡醒不久而凌乱的棕发，蹙眉，语气明显的不友善。</p><p>而金钢狼露出一个灿烂到可以用可爱来形容的笑容。<br/>
“ 要怪就怪Chuck吧。 ” 耸肩。<br/>
Logan很想要把Scott散乱的浏海拨整齐，但他忍住了。毕竟这极度不像他的作风。</p><p> </p><p>“ ...... ” Scott从门板和门框的缝隙瞪着Logan，彷彿这样做就能在他身上烧出一个洞。而如果拿下护目镜之后的确能实现这个愿望，但Scott并没有把队友烧成串烧的兴趣。<br/>
最后用了个不大不小但速度极快的力道把门甩上。</p><p>“ 一会见啊，Scotty。 ”<br/>
对着紧闭的门板喊着，金钢狼带着愉快的微笑返回他的历史教室。</p><p> </p><p>##</p><p> </p><p>咬了咬牙，Scott把门栓卡紧之后，透过门板上的猫眼确认Logan有没有好好地遵守诺言的离去而没有在房门前徘徊。</p><p> </p><p>独自一人待在Jean曾经住过的房间是一件过于困难的事情，但Scott宁愿心碎也不愿意让Jean离开他的生活，一分一寸都不能少。<br/>
他不愿意放下Jean留下的任何事物，房间的摆饰、书柜里头的学术周刊、客厅小桌上的玫瑰、床头柜里头的发饰...... Scott都无法放下。</p><p>Jean是Scott的全世界。</p><p>曾经是。<br/>
Scott知道现在自己的状况糟到无法带领X战警，他想脱离这悲惨的生活方式——但他失败了。<br/>
失去Jean这件事对他所的带来的打击太大了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然相处的时间有好一阵子，但Scott仍然摸不着Logan的想法，每当他以为自己已经足够了解Logan时，他总会做出一些出格的举动。<br/>
就像现在，Scott无法理解Logan的好心情何处从来。彷彿Jean离开时Logan从未伤心过一般。</p><p>Scott发誓在葬礼时有看见Logan红着眼眶的样子，但现在他越来越不确定那是否为红石英镜片带来的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>重重地叹了口气，Scott揉了揉不会最乱只能更乱的褐发，把整个人跌进高高堆起的枕头山里。</p><p> </p><p>**</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>